


Practice

by ADuckInAHat



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: AU, Breed Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, Fluff, GP, PWP, Smut, oversensitivity, they wildin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADuckInAHat/pseuds/ADuckInAHat
Summary: Dahyun indulges one of Jeongyeon's more hidden secrets. But, it's good practice.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 104





	Practice

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's me again. This is a just because fic. Very self indulgent, but who's gonna stop me? 
> 
> <3 (also how good is the album omg masterpiece I say)

Jeongyeon let the warm water from the shower head roll over her aching body. A pleasant ache, thankfully. She ran her fingers through her hair after turning around to dip her head back. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, she lathered her hair, not hearing the soft footsteps approaching her. She’d just rinsed her hair and started to apply conditioner when she felt a pair of familiar hands slide along her hips. 

  
  


“Good morning, baby.” Jeongyeon mumbled, opening her eyes to look at her wife. 

  
  


“Morning.” Dahyun pressed against her, peppering kisses along her collarbone. “You got up without me.” 

  
  


“Didn’t want to wake you up.” Jeongyeon rinsed out the conditioner then draped her arms over her shoulders. “You wore yourself out last night.” 

  
  


“I can blame you a little bit, though.” Dahyun stood on her toes and kissed her slow and deep. “You looked so sexy last night in that dress. I couldn’t help myself.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon hummed, rubbing the back of her neck. “Six rounds later.” 

  
  


“And?” Dahyun held her tighter and nuzzled into her neck. “If I take you to bed for round seven?” She whispered into her ear. 

  
  


“I think the rounds end when we sleep, sweetheart.” Jeongyeon giggled but it turned into a gasp when her thigh pressed against her still slightly sensitive core. “Fuck…” 

  
  


“Maybe round eight too.” 

  
  


“Dahyun-ah,” Jeongyeon dipped her head and kissed her hard, backing her against the tiled walls. Dahyun hissed slightly at the temperature change, but she pressed back into Jeongyeon. 

  
  


“You better dry off quick.” Dahyun mumbled into the kiss, moving them out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off, but before Jeongyeon was done, she picked her up, guiding her legs around her waist to carry her into the bedroom. Once inside, she tossed Jeongyeon onto the bed and pinned her legs to the bed with her hands on the sides of her knees. 

  
  


Dahyun ran the flat of her tongue along her pussy, humming when she tasted her cum already. She pushed her tongue in slightly deeper and slipped it inside her. Jeongyeon’s back arched at the feeling, her legs trying to close but Dahyun pushed them down harder. She let out a low groan when Dahyun’s nose pressed against her clit the deeper she pushed her tongue. 

  
  


“Right there, baby.” Jeongyeon whispered, gripping her hair to keep her in place as she humped her mouth, her thighs trembling visibly. “I’m gonna come.” 

  
  


Dahyun pulled out of her and flicked her tongue rapidly against her clit, watching her body arch again, her chest pushing out into the air. She wrapped her lips around the swollen bud and sucked, running the tip of her tongue in circles around it. That’s what sent Jeongyeon over the edge with a loud moan of her name. Dahyun pulled away and kissed up her body, running her tongue up her sternum before veering off and taking a nipple into her mouth. 

  
  


Jeongyeon squirmed under her, wrapping her legs around her hips. She reached between them and stroked her hard cock, smirking when she felt a shot of precum streak across her stomach. “You want my pussy, baby?” 

  
  


Dahyun nodded, sucking harder on her nipple. 

  
  


“Gonna tear me up?” 

  
  


She nodded again, sinking her teeth into the stiff nub and tugging. 

  
  


Jeongyeon pulled her up and pressed her lips against her ear. “I might even let you come inside me.” At Dahyun’s low moan, she gripped the head tighter and stroked it at a rapid pace. “Slide your big dick in so deep and dump your hot cum in me.” She ran her tongue along the shell of her ear. 

  
  


Dahyun pulled her hips back and looked down as she guided her cock into Jeongyeon’s soaked pussy, groaning low at the tight heat that surrounded her. Her hips took off at a hard and fast pace, pounding her into the mattress. Jeongyeon nearly screamed in pleasure, lifting her legs slightly higher to get Dahyun’s cock deeper. 

  
  


“Just like that.” Jeongyeon gripped Dahyun’s hair and kissed her hard, sliding her tongue into her mouth. “Tear me up.” 

  
  


Dahyun growled softly, trying to double her speed. She widened her stance on her knees and that gave her the stability she needed. She grabbed Jeongyeon’s hands and pinned them above her head, her lips hovering above hers, breath tickling down the sides of her cheeks. 

  
  


“You want my cum that bad, baby?” 

  
  


“Yes!” Jeongyeon moaned, locking her ankles behind her back. “I need your cum inside me so bad. Need to feel you fill me up.” 

  
  


“But have you earned it?” Dahyun whispered into her ear, feeling her balls start to tighten. 

  
  


“Wait, no,” Jeongyeon tightened her legs so Dahyun couldn’t pull out of her. “Please, I’ve been good.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, slowing her thrusts to a crawl, but using her whole length to keep her on edge. “Maybe we should save it for later.” 

  
  


“No, no, no, please,” Jeongyeon begged. “Please fill me up.” 

  
  


Dahyun sped up again and when Jeongyeon’s legs loosened around her, she quickly pulled out and fisted her cock, spilling her load all over her pussy. Jeongyeon whined at the loss, but jerked when her heavy cock tapped against her clit rapidly. 

  
  


“Oh, fuck,” a guttural moan ripped from her throat as she came, her hole clenching around nothing as she continued to slap her cock against her clit. She reached down to still her wrist when it became too much to handle. 

  
  


Dahyun lay on top of her and kissed her cheeks, her forehead and the tip of her nose. “I love you so much, don’t be mad at me.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around her shoulders and rubbed them. “You’re so mean to me.” She pouted, making sure she saw it.

  
  


Dahyun made a soft noise and kissed her pout. “I love you.” She kissed her again. 

  
  


“I love you, too.” Jeongyeon mumbled between kisses. “But you better not do that next time.”

  
  


“I won’t, baby. I promise.” Dahyun stood on her knees and rubbed her calves. “You have work today, right?” 

  
  


“For a few hours, yeah. I need to work on that project.” 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll distract you during.” 

  
  


“I’ll welcome it. It’s boring.” Jeongyeon sat up. 

  
  


Dahyun ran her fingers through Jeongyeon’s hair to fix it then tilted her head up for one more kiss. “I’ll let you get to it then.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon palmed her ass then slapped it hard, smiling at the noise she made. “Thank you.” 

  
  


~

  
  


Two hours later, Dahyun stalked up the hallway toward Jeongyeon’s office and peeked into the door. “Whatcha up to?” 

  
  


“Work.” Jeongyeon groaned, barely looking up from her laptop. “I’m nearly done, though.” 

  
  


“I did say I would distract you a little, didn’t I?” Dahyun came up behind her, massaging her shoulders. 

  
  


Jeongyeon groaned in relief when Dahyun massaged her shoulders. “You did.” She tilted her head back to look up at her. “How do you plan on doing that?” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow and leaned down to connect their lips. “Bend you over this desk and fill that pussy up like you deserve.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon turned her chair around and unzipped Dahyun’s pants, pushing them down to her ankles. As Dahyun stepped out of them, she took the tip of her cock into her mouth, sucking until her cheeks hollowed. She moved lower and lower until her lips wrapped tight around the base of her cock. 

  
  


Dahyun put her hand on the top of Jeongyeon’s head and thrust into her throat, listening to the soft noises it was making. “That’s my girl,” she husked, gathering her hair into a ponytail as she sped up. “Getting my cock ready for that pussy.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon moaned around her and sucked harder, bobbing in shallow motions to fuck her throat against the head. Dahyun grunted and pulled back, gripping the base of her shaft, tapping her cock against her tongue. 

  
  


“Should I waste it here?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rubbed her tongue against the underside of the head. “Put it where you want to.”

  
  


Dahyun smirked and slowly stroked her cock while Jeongyeon’s tongue played with the tip. “Bend over the desk.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon was quick to push her things aside and bend over the desk, hooking her fingers in her sweats to pull them down enough to expose her ass. Dahyun stepped forward and palmed her ass tightly, letting her cock rest against her. She humped against her, precum leaking steadily down her shaft. 

  
  


“Ready for me?” 

  
  


“So ready.” 

  
  


Dahyun guided her cock into her pussy and snapped her hips forward, grinning when Jeongyeon moaned and clawed at the table. She kept the hard, slow rhythm, holding tight to her hips. When she started to speed up, Dahyun brought her hips back as she thrust forward, making her cock hit deeper. 

  
  


Jeongyeon reached down to rub her clit in slow circles, her eyes fluttering closed when her cock brushed against her g-spot. Dahyun could tell by the sounds she was making that she was close to coming, so she draped over her back to whisper into her ear. 

  
  


“Come for me, baby girl.” She attached her lips to her neck and kissed a line up and down the column of her neck. 

  
  


Jeongyeon shivered at the light kisses she was placing on her neck and fell over the edge, her walls clenching and unclenching around her cock rhythmically. She fucked back against her to ride out her orgasm. 

  
  


“You want my cum deep, baby?” 

  
  


“Yes.” Jeongyeon whined. 

  
  


“You want me to put a baby in you, don’t you?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon dug her fingers into the edge of the desk, gushing around her. “Oh God, Dahyun,” 

  
  


“Answer me, pretty girl.” Dahyun nipped the shell of her ear. 

  
  


“Yes…” Jeongyeon replied in a breathy tone. 

  
  


Dahyun bit down on her neck and grunted as she came, humping against her ass to push her load deeper. Jeongyeon writhed under her, milking her cock for more of her cum. Dahyun slowly got off of her and ran her hands along her back, keeping her hips flush to her ass. 

  
  


“Maybe we should move to the bedroom,” she started, slapping her ass hard. “Keep filling that pussy up.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon nodded, reluctant to pull away from her to close her laptop. She took her hand and all but dragged her into the bedroom, pushing her down on the bed and mounting her lap. Sinking back down on her cock, she rode her hard and fast, wanting to keep her hard. 

  
  


Dahyun put one hand behind her head and let Jeongyeon do the work, resting her free hand on her lower stomach and extending her thumb to rub her clit. She watched her breasts bounce when she started to lift herself up and drop back down. 

  
  


“Ride that dick, baby girl.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked and moved her hands up to cup her own breasts, squeezing them hard. Dahyun watched with rapt attention, her cock pulsing when she slipped her tongue out. She sat up and wrapped her arm tight around her waist, latching onto her nipple. Jeongyeon clenched hard at the feeling, rocking her hips instead of bouncing for now. 

  
  


Jeongyeon cupped the back of her head to keep her there, whimpering when Dahyun’s fingers on her clit moved faster. She barely lasted another minute before coming, her cum leaking around her shaft and coating her balls. 

  
  


Dahyun flipped them over and kept fucking into her, pulling away from her chest with a soft pop before she got too sensitive. She propped up on her hands and watched her cock spear into her tight pussy, watching her walls cling to her shaft. “Maybe I should put the next one where you wanted it before.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon locked eyes with her and grinned, opening her mouth again to stick her tongue out. Dahyun’s shaft pulsed again at the sight. She pulled out quickly and scrambled up her body to rest the head against her tongue as she came, watching it get painted white with her cum. She moaned openly, humping into her tight fist until she stopped coming. Jeongyeon wrapped her lips around the tip and suckled, pressing the tip of her tongue into the slit to taste more of her cum. 

  
  


Dahyun shivered and had to pull away, laying next to her to try and catch her breath. “You’re gonna kill me one day.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled with her, resting her chin on her chest. “No, I’m not.” She said innocently as she guided Dahyun’s semi hard cock back inside her, making her whine in oversensitivity. “Much.” 

  
  


Dahyun stretched her arms out at her sides and looked into her wife’s eyes. “This was your plan all along, huh? Drain my balls?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked and lay against her, kissing her cheek a few times as she humped her, feeling her start to harden again. “You still haven’t filled me like I deserve.” 

  
  


Dahyun raised her brow and in a quick motion, grabbed her wrists and pinned them behind her back. “And you’re being a brat about it.” She planted her feet and fucked up into her at a rapid pace despite the slight discomfort in her cock. “You want me to breed you like a bitch, you’re gonna get treated like a bitch.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon didn’t hold back her moans as Dahyun fucked her, resting her cheek on her chest. “Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,” she chanted under her breath, her breath catching when she hit a spot deep inside her. 

  
  


Dahyun’s abs started to burn with the effort of fucking her at this angle, so she quickly flipped them and pinned Jeongyeon onto her stomach, slamming back into her pussy and keeping up the same brutal rhythm. “Take that fucking cock, bitch.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon wailed in pleasure, pushing her ass up and into her thrusts. Dahyun moved up slightly higher, mounting her ass without slowing her thrusts and leaned over her back. “You fucking love this, don’t you?” When Jeongyeon didn’t answer her and only moaned in response, she pressed her hips hard against her ass and rolled her hips in a circle, hitting every single spot inside her. 

  
  


“Fuck! Dahyun!” Jeongyeon screamed, coming hard, squirting around her shaft since she wasn’t going to pull out. She fell limp on the bed, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes with how good she felt. 

  
  


“Oh, I am. This pussy is mine.” Dahyun started to move again, pulling out to the head and snapping her hips to bury her whole length in one motion. “Gonna fill it full…” She sped up a little more. “Make sure it takes this time.” Her tone got deeper the closer she got to coming. She got her lips right against her ear. “Get that belly swollen.” Dahyun reached around and ran her palms along her lower stomach. 

  
  


Jeongyeon clutched at the sheets and pulled at them, coming yet again. Dahyun couldn’t hold back then, growling at the back of her throat as she came, her hips jerking with each spurt that left her and coated her walls. 

  
  


“Take it.” 

  
  


“I want it.” Jeongyeon whispered. “Make sure it’s deep…” 

  
  


Dahyun stilled her hips, keeping them pressed hard into her ass. Once they were more calm and collected, Jeongyeon started to roll them. Dahyun’s cock slipped out of her, but she was quick to face her and slide it back into her. Dahyun hissed at the feeling, but when her face got littered with gentle kisses, she knew Jeongyeon wasn’t going to do anything further. 

  
  


“I love you so much.” Jeongyeon whispered, placing more kisses on her neck and cheek. 

  
  


Dahyun rubbed her back slowly. “I love you, too, baby.” She guided her in for a proper kiss. “Sorry if I got too rough with you.” Her fingers traced the shell of her ear. 

  
  


“You know I like it, baby.” Jeongyeon assured her, rubbing her side. “It’s why it’s called a scene.” 

  
  


Dahyun hummed, shimmying closer to connect their lips again. “Would it be weird if we actually did get pregnant in a scene like that?” She laughed. 

  
  


Jeongyeon rolled her eyes. “When I get off birth control, we’re gonna fuck like bunnies. I hope you know that. This is good practice.” 

  
  


“Soon?” Dahyun asked with a hopeful tone.   


  
  


“Soon, I promise. We’re almost ready. Once I get done with this project, I’ll go off of it.” 

  
  


Dahyun squealed in excitement. “Yay!” 

  
  


“You’re too cute for your own good.” 

  
  


Dahyun pouted and Jeongyeon was quick to kiss it away. “Don’t pout.” 

  
  


“I’m just excited to start a family with you.” 

  
  


“I am too. Just don’t need the stress on me while we’re trying for it. It won’t help.” 

  
  


“I know. I’ll do my best to help you destress.” 

  
  


Jeongyeon smirked and Dahyun raised her brow. “Your stress relief is usually eating me out. I don’t mind that.” 

  
  


Dahyun huffed a laugh. “I mean, it works, doesn’t it?” 

  
  


“It does.” Jeongyeon whispered as she leaned in to nip her lower lip. “That tongue is magical.” Her tone was even softer as she ran her own along her lower lip to ask permission. Dahyun gave it to her and she moaned softly as their tongues slid together for a few seconds as they kissed. 

  
  


“Maybe I’ll give you a little more later.” 

  
  


“You should.” Jeongyeon brushed her nose against hers before kissing her again. “Bend me over the couch,” another kiss. “Pull my panties down,” a deeper kiss. “Put your tongue on my pussy,” she flicked her tongue against her upper lip, earning a low groan. “Eat me up.” 

  
  


Dahyun licked her lips and looked into her eyes. “You’re asking for it.” 

  
  


“Oooh, so scared.” Jeongyeon teased. 

  
  


Dahyun hummed and pulled her hips back, letting her cock fall out of her. She pressed her lips to her cheek, letting them linger for a few seconds before getting her on her stomach and tugging at her hips so her ass was in the air and her upper body against the bed. She laid kisses all over her lower back then down over her ass. Dahyun pressed the flat of her tongue against her hole and dragged it up, holding her hips tightly when they bucked as it moved over her asshole. 

  
  


She shimmied closer and continued to lick over her hole, tasting both her and Jeongyeon’s cum combined. Jeongyeon’s body twitched again when the tip of her tongue caught her clit. Dahyun grinned and moved lower with each pass of her tongue until she was lapping at her clit, making Jeongyeon leak cum steadily. She caught every bit of it without holding back her pleased noises at tasting her. Dahyun brought her hand up and rubbed her clit, causing an even more steady stream of cum to hit her tongue. 

  
  


Jeongyeon squeezed her eyes shut and moaned long and low as she came, her whole body shaking. When she felt Dahyun keep going, she pulled away, cupping herself to try and still the thrumming in her body. Dahyun rolled her onto her back and kissed up the top of her leg, nipping the back back of her hand. “Move them.” 

  
  


“Mmm mmm.” 

  
  


“Please?” Dahyun gave her the best puppy eyes she could muster. When she moved her hands, she kissed all around her pussy, giving her one last long pass of her tongue before laying on top of her. “Like that?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon chuckled low. “Mmhmm. Just like that.” 

  
  


Dahyun grabbed the edge of the blankets and pulled them up and over their shoulders. “Nap then food?” 

  
  


Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around her wife and nodded. “Mmhmm.” 

  
  


“Is that all you can say?” 

  
  


“Mmhmm.” Jeongyeon teased. “I love you.” 

  
  


“I love you, too, baby.” 

**Author's Note:**

> See you next time!


End file.
